


Giving in to Temptation

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet, Tropes, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Aqua--Given the amount of time they ended up spending together on missions, it was little wonder that Duo's favorite hobby became Heero-watching. For a guy who was supposed to be the emotionless perfect soldier and all that, he was damned entertaining.





	Giving in to Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Opportunity sprang up in front of him. Literally.   
  
Given the amount of time they ended up spending together on missions, it was little wonder that Duo's favorite hobby became Heero-watching. For a guy who was supposed to be the emotionless perfect soldier and all that, he was damned entertaining. There were little habits that Duo had noticed about the other that always quirked a grin. Like the way Heero would brush his bangs out of his eyes as he typed, not seeming to notice that he did it. Or the fact that he changed positions in his chair once an hour, then every half hour, then at ten minute intervals when his work became close to finished.   
  
The American pilot knew that he was attracted to Heero. He had no problem with that, seeing as how he'd always been an open minded person. So, when he ran out of comics to read or missions to write or music to listen to, Duo would settle himself down on his bed and watch Heero.   
  
The guy really had a good body, although Duo doubted Heero actually cared so long as he was in good enough condition to carry out missions. His hair was always messy and tousled, daring someone to run their hands through it and try to tame the locks. His eyes, usually devoid of emotion, burned when he was angry or pained or victorious. Duo had seen Heero smile on only a few occasions. Even if it had been fake, the slight upturn of full lips was enough to bring anyone to their knees. Which would, of course, bring them eye level with either the chiseled ass encased in spandex or the generous package in the front.   
  
The thought caused Duo's own eyes to trail downward. He had a profile view of the other pilot, the best kind since he could see the front and the back. A slight grin came to his lips. What he wouldn't give to touch Heero's sculpted body or kiss the lips presently pulled into a tight frown.   
  
Duo was just slipping into a daydream about tearing Heero's tank top off and ravaging the chest beneath when his eyes slipped a little lower and he finally noticed something that almost floored him.   
  
Heero had an erection.  
  
The typing had not stalled in the least. Heero's facial expression and posture had not shifted at all. It was as though the Japanese pilot hadn't even noticed. Duo inhaled a jerking breath, unable to pull his eyes away. He was a pervert and he knew it. At the same time, he'd never actually seen Heero aroused before and it was certainly an opportunity he wasn't going to pass on. God, he could imagine what it would be like to hold that heavy thickness in his hand or mouth. Absently, Duo wondered if Heero would groan or not.   
  
That's when the idea occurred to him. Duo paused for a moment, thinking about it, then nodded as he stood. He really didn't have much to lose at this point. Why not take a chance and enjoy it if he could?   
  
*   
  
"Certainly mission reports couldn't be that interesting."   
  
Heero almost jumped when Duo's voice purred into his ear, having been lost in his thoughts. He hadn't even heard the American approach, which was saying something since Duo couldn't seem to be quiet if his life depended on it.   
  
Well, maybe, if his life depended on it.   
  
He didn't say anything, but tensed when he felt Duo's arms wrap around his shoulder's and the other's face slide against his own. His back felt heated from where Duo was leaning against it and he could feel the American's breath on his cheek.   
  
"Need some help with that?" Duo questioned.   
  
Heero looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "No. I'm almost done," he replied.   
  
Duo laughed a little, a mischievous look in his eyes. "That's not what I meant," he replied. At the same time, his hand slipped lower on Heero's chest until it was resting against the band of his shorts.   
  
Realizing what the other meant, Heero could only blink in surprise for a few moments. He had been more lost in his thoughts that he'd realized, if his body was reacting physically. That was two things which had gotten past his guard. He was slipping.   
  
"No," he answered the other, his tone cold.   
  
Duo winked at him. "Do you even know how to? I'm sure it wasn't part of your training," he replied.   
  
It hadn't been, and he didn't really know. The first time this had happened to him a few months ago and he'd been shocked at his body's betrayal. If emotion was absent from his mind, it should be absent from his body as well. That time and the three incidents afterward, Heero had simply ignored it until it had gone away. He knew that most boys his age would go out and get laid or masturbate, but he had no desire to do either. The first was idiotic, and the second was vulgar.   
  
"Why are we having this conversation?" Heero snapped. Unfortunately, certain parts of him seemed very interested in this particular conversation. It felt as though he were throbbing.   
  
"Soldier to soldier, I'll help you out. It isn't like either of us can just head out and fuck around with someone else. Why shouldn't I help you relieve some stress?" Duo countered.   
  
Heero opened his mouth to retort, then paused and shut it. Duo did have a valid reason, part of his mind was saying. During a few past occasions it would of been more beneficial to not have been carrying around an erection. He doubted that he would be able to do a well enough job on himself to actually relieve such a problem.   
  
As though seeing that his argument was winning, Duo's grin became wider. "Just to give you a relief from stress," he stated, just as his hand slipped into Heero's shorts.   
  
The Japanese pilot couldn't stop his breath from hissing into his lungs, his eyes closing as his head fell back to rest on Duo's shoulder. Although Duo's fingers were just running lightly up and down his shaft, sensations that he didn't recognize were threatening to drown him. The rational part of his mind that was telling him this wasn't a good idea was becoming quieter. His body, on the other hand, seemed to be on fire from the sensation.   
  
"Duo," he managed to stammer, not knowing what to do or say in this situation.   
  
Duo's lips pressed lightly against his ear. "Don't worry. Just sit back and relax. Enjoy it," he breathed, making Heero's skin shiver.   
  
Although his body would not relax, Heero leaned backward anyway. Even with the seat against his lower back, he could feel Duo's body against his shoulders. The American's other hand was circling over his tank top, tickling the muscles and flicking against his nipples. Heero's skin felt hot and he was sweating and breathing hard, even though he wasn't exerting himself in the least.   
  
What the hell was Duo doing to him?   
  
*   
  
Duo was all but purring with every light moan Heero made. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, that he had actually been able to talk Heero into letting him do this. It had almost been absurdly easy.   
  
Still, here he was with one hand on Heero's chest and the other down his pants. Duo gave his own soft moan as he circled his fingers around Heero's shaft, feeling it twitch in his grip. Heero was already close to climax, his body tensed to the limit. Pressing his lips against Heero's neck, Duo started moving his hand slowly, wanting this to last as long as he could possibly make it. Who knew if he would ever get a second chance?   
  
The musk of Heero's body was making him dizzy and his own manhood was reacting to the sensation of having the other in his arms and hands. Duo closed his eyes, concentrating entirely on the flesh he held in his hand, feeling the different contours. He couldn't move his hand as freely as he would like.   
  
It was an easy problem to fix. He shifted his free hand to shift Heero slightly and the other complied with only a moments hesitation. Duo slipped Heero's shorts down to his knees and feasted his eyes upon the flesh he had just uncovered. Heero was impressive in his grip and it was surprisingly erotic to watch his hand moving up and down the other's length. The Japanese pilot had parted his thighs slightly and Duo found himself staring into Heero's lap, unable and unwilling to look away.   
  
Duo sped up before he'd realized that he had. The motions slicked with pre cum, he could set a steady pace faster than the one before. He saw Heero's hands tighten against the arms of the chair, felt Heero's back arching as he grew closer and closer. Yet, Duo still couldn't break his eyes away from the shaft in his hand.   
  
Too soon, Heero gave a strangled cry and threw his head back. Duo watched with fascinated eyes as his hand was coated with the other's warm fluid, his hand still working on Heero's flesh as the other slowly made his way down from climax.   
  
All at once, Heero's body went lax in the chair, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. Duo watched him, still unwilling to let go of the softening shaft, marveling at the pleasure he could see on Heero's face.   
  
*   
  
A soft sigh was the only warning Heero had before he felt Duo's hands shift away from his body. He felt as though he had just come off of some strange high, his body tingling and his breath unwilling to come. He felt tired and energized at the same time. Heero had never felt anything like this in his life, the searing pleasure that his climax had brought. It was as though he had died, and yet still remained living. It had been a type of pain that hurt so badly it was pleasurable, finally exploding to an all out ecstasy at the end.   
  
All at once, Heero felt as though he should say something. Although he had no real idea what to say to the person who had just jerked him off, Heero turned around and prepared to blurt out the first thing that came to mind.   
  
Unfortunately, all that came out was a choked sound.   
  
Duo was licking the semen from his fingers. Heero felt his eyes widen and fought to regain his usual composure, but was unable to. The American pilot had his eyes closed and didn't seem to realize he was being watched. Heero found his eyes locked on the place where Duo's tongue was working on his fingers, watching as one would disappear into his mouth only to slip out and another would gain entrance.  
  
His body was heating again, aroused by the sight before him. Heero cursed mentally and tried to regain control of his body. However, the thought of Duo licking Heero's own essence from his fingers with a pleased look on his face was enough to send his control happily out the window.   
  
Curiousity striking him, Heero glanced down. Even through Duo's loose pants, he could see that the other was hard. His eyes were reluctant to leave, drinking in the sight before him. When Heero finally managed to tear his eyes away he found that Duo had finished his clean up and was grinning at him.   
  
"Like what you see?" Duo questioned.   
  
"I thought that I might return the favor," Heero replied, although the thought hadn't occurred to him until he'd actually said the words. Still, he wouldn't mind. It would be fair, after all. And, at the same time, part of him couldn't wait until he had Duo's flesh in his hands.   
  
Duo seemed to think about it for a moment, his eyes raking over Heero's body. He frowned a little, then grinned widely. "I see that all of my hard work has gone to waste," he commented.   
  
Heero felt his cheeks heat and belatedly realized that he was blushing. First orgasm, first blush, first time offering to give a guy a hand job. What the fuck was the matter with him today? What he should be doing was turning around to finish up the last few paragraphs on his mission report, not imagining what it would be like to suck on the small crevice where Duo's neck and shoulder met.   
  
Any thoughts of going back to work were blown from his mind when Duo laughed softly and leaned forward. "I know a way that we can relieve each other at the same time. And with a better result," he breathed against Heero's ear, making the Japanese pilot shiver.   
  
He barely thought before giving his answer. "All right."   
  
*   
  
Duo was going to pass out. Outside, he was careful to keep himself looking smooth and sexy and sure of himself. Inside, he was having the biggest panic attack of his short life. He'd never actually gone all the way with anyone before, although not for lack of trying. However, the few times that he'd gotten close had not only been with girls, but hadn't been with a fellow Gundam pilot who was constantly threatening to chop of his hair or end his life.   
  
Still, he wanted this and he wanted it badly. Judging by the seemingly dazed look in Heero's eyes and the tautness of his body, he wanted it as well. Duo would just have to pull his head together and get going.   
  
First things first, he had to get them naked. Easily enough, considering Heero's shorts slid down to his ankles the moment he stood up. They were kicked out of the way and Duo pulled Heero's tank top from his body, pausing for a short while to admire the view. Heero really had a gorgeous chest.   
  
Next came his own clothing, which Duo pulled off at a speed that nearly resulted in tearing his shirt in three different places. The second they were naked, Duo tried to press his body against Heero's, wanting to feel the heated flesh against his own. However, Heero tensed immediately and gave him a confused look.   
  
"Just trust me on this," Duo said, glad that his voice wasn't trembling. "The more we tease each other before, the better it will be at the end."   
  
"If this is just to relieve stress, wouldn't it make more sense to just get it over with?" Heero pointed out.   
  
Shit! Duo didn't want just a quick fuck. He didn't want the best moment of his life to last for however long it took to get in, come, get out. Well, that was nice. Thanks. See ya around. He wanted to touch and be touched, to feel every inch of Heero's flesh against his own and to be able to see if Heero's right shoulder blade was as lickable as it looked.   
  
"No," he replied, trying to sound casual although his mind was frantically racing for some excuse to give. "It will feel a lot better if we both get into it first. And, um... the stronger your climax at the end, the least likely you are to get an erection again later!"   
  
Heero eyed him for a moment, then nodded his consent.  
  
*   
  
Duo smiled before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Heero remained tense, knowing that it was a kiss, but having no idea what to do. Duo's mouth was shifting against his own, so he parted his lips and shifted back. Duo moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders, their bodies pressing together tightly. Heero had never realized that a kiss could feel so good. Duo tasted a little strange, and he recalled suddenly that he was tasting himself in Duo's mouth. The thought made him give an answering moan.   
  
He slipped his hands around Duo's body, wanting the other even closer. He could feel Duo's erection against his own, the contact just as heated as that of their mouths. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, every angle fitted against the other's body.   
  
Heero felt Duo's tongue slip into his mouth and he tensed again for a moment, uncertain. Then Duo flicked the muscle against his own tongue and Heero plunged his own tongue back into Duo's mouth. The two of them wrestled for a long moment before they were forced to break away or suffocate.   
  
"There is no way that was your first kiss," Duo commented, panting for breath.   
  
"It was," Heero replied.   
  
Duo laughed a little. "You're the best fucking kisser I've ever had," he declared, then attached their mouths once again.   
  
*   
  
Somehow, Duo managed to work them toward one of the beds. He wasn't even sure which one, but he really didn't care. So long as it held their combined weight, it would do. The American pulled Heero's body on top of his own, spreading his thighs to let the other fit even closer against him. His hands, which had previously been buried within Heero's hair, worked their way downward. He traced the contours of Heero's shoulders before shifting downward to the other's chest. He felt the hardened nubs of Heero's nipples and paused to pinch them.   
  
When Heero jerked slightly and groaned, Duo grinned. It seemed Heero was especially sensitive.  
  
Rolling until their positions were reversed, Duo leaned his head down and began lapping at one of the nipples, his fingers playing with the other. Below him, Heero tried to keep his moans quiet and his body from twisting, but wasn't having much luck. When Duo bit lightly, Heero all but arched off the bed.   
  
Heero was surprisingly erotic and responsive for a guy said to have the emotional capabilities of a rock. Duo was so aroused that he was almost in pain, feeling Heero's body flex against his own and knowing that he was the one giving Heero pleasure that he'd never known before from anyone else. Every moan or grunt or groan just served to make him harder. Every time Heero bucked or writhed, his determined control slipped a little bit more.   
  
Unable to help himself, Duo left Heero's nipple, swollen and reddened, to shift downward. He kissed and licked a path along Heero's chest. When he came to the other's navel, he paused a little and sank his tongue inside, feeling Heero's stomach muscles contract.   
  
Finally, he moved on to the piece of flesh he wanted the most. Still slickened with the delicious fluids from earlier, Heero's shaft made Duo's mouth water. He shifted his head eagerly downward and took the thickness between his lips, not bothering to go slowly as he immediately took in what he could and sucked. Heero was moaning and crying out his name, his hips thrusting with the movements of Duo's mouth. Duo felt the other's hands in his hair and let Heero regain some control of the situation, let Heero fuck his mouth. His own erection was twitching, wanting release, but Duo ignored it as he focused on the shaft in his mouth. Heero had set a fast pace that should have made him dizzy if he wasn't enjoying himself so thoroughly.  
  
However, when he felt Heero's erection jerk in his mouth and Heero increase the pace even more, Duo pulled away. Heero was so caught off guard with his retreat that he hadn't even thought to push Duo's head back down before it was too late. Instead, he stared at Duo for a long moment before releasing every curse he could possibly know, in three different languages.   
  
"Get the fuck back down there!" Heero finally managed to say, although he was breathing so hard that the words were hardly threatening in the least.   
  
Duo let a slow smile work onto his lips. He leaned over Heero's body, stretching out so that his abdomen was just above Heero's face as he reached into the bedside table. Luckily, they had fallen onto his bed. "As much as I'd like to, that isn't what I had in mind. I thought it would be better, and certainly more interesting, to go al the way," Duo replied as he moved, leaning back and showing off the bottle of lubricant in his hand.   
  
Heero's eyes were fixed on it for a moment and it looked as though he weren't breathing. Then he gave a sharp nod and turned over, moving to his hands and knees. Duo was so surprised that he could do nothing but stare at Heero's gorgeous ass for a few long moments. He hadn't been expecting Heero to willingly volunteer to be the submissive one. Now that the other was poised before him, hard and ready and waiting, Duo found that his brain had abandoned him and he could only gape.   
  
"Hurry up!" Heero snapped, breaking Duo from his hypnosis.   
  
Lifting his hand, Duo let it brush against one of the cheeks before him. "You do know what is going to happen, right? What it means to go all the way?" he questioned, uncertain.   
  
Heero gave a sharp nod, his eyes closing briefly. "I know. Just do it already," he replied.   
  
Unable to help a mental whoop of joy for being given such a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Duo wasted no time lubricating himself. He paused before pushing one of his fingers into Heero's body. "I need to prepare you. It will hurt, but it won't be as painful if you're stretched," he warned.   
  
"Just go," Heero replied, his voice strained.   
  
*   
  
He was going to explode any minute. Heero's brain was somewhere in outerspace, circling around L4. He only knew what his body was telling him and it was telling him that it wanted release and it wanted it now! He'd gotten so close from the feel of himself in Duo's mouth, had been on the very brink. However, his climax had been taken away and his body was burning, pain and pleasure scorching his skin.   
  
Heero moaned loudly when he felt one of Duo's fingers slip into his body. It felt strange, but the knowledge of the release to come was enough to make Heero want it. He wanted all of him, all of Duo, he wanted to feel the other's shaft inside of him, the other's arms around him. Rational thought was gone, even his own soldier instincts were gone. The body that had been ignored for so long was now his master and it wanted to be fucked.   
  
Duo slipped another finger inside, stretching him even further. It hurt a little, but not enough that Heero actually noticed besides as an afterthought. He was used to much worse pain.   
  
When the American slipped in a third finger, Heero might have tensed. However, at the same time, Duo's fingertips brushed against something inside of him that shattered any protests and left him gasping for air. His manhood twitched, begging for just a little more stimulation, needing just one more brush against whatever the hell that had been to send him over the edge.   
  
Once again, Duo pulled away.   
  
"God damn it, just fuck me already!" Heero yelled, frustrated beyond his limits.   
  
He could feel Duo start from his exclamation, shocked. Hell, Heero had managed to shock even himself by saying such a thing. Still, he didn't care as long as it meant Duo would finally be inside of him, letting him reach the climax he needed so badly. He didn't care what he had to say or do so long as this agonizing mixture of pleasure and pain finally ended. His body felt as though it were going to implode from the pressure.   
  
"Heero," he heard Duo moan, his voice filled with everything that Heero was feeling.   
  
Barely a moment later, Heero felt firm hands grab his hips and Duo's length sank into his body. It hurt a hell of a lot, but the pain was driven from Heero's mind from a sense of relief. Even stronger was the sense of desperate wanting, knowing that Duo would be able to give him the same pleasure he'd had only a short while earlier.   
  
He gasped for breath, trying to recover from the invasion. However, whatever control Duo had been counting on during his torturing of Heero's body was gone now. Heero barely had time to inhale before Duo pulled out and slammed himself back in again. The force pushed Heero to the mattress, but he wasn't about to complain. Each thrust Duo gave brushed against that spot inside of him, sending him higher and higher up until he was at the very edge. The fabric of the bed worked roughly against his erection, feeling deliciously good against his heated skin as he thrust into it with the movement's Duo made. He could feel ever shift of the other, feel every insert and withdrawal, the way Duo's hands gripped his hips with a bruising force, the way Duo was panting and crying out and moaning his name.   
  
As much as he wanted release, Heero wanted this to last forever. The sweet invasion of his body, the sound of Duo's voice in his ears, the slick noises of their bodies joining and separating. He felt his chest vibrate as a cry was wrenched from his chest. Duo took that moment to heave forward in a strong thrust and Heero finally fell over the edge of climax.   
  
*   
  
"Heero... un... God... ah, Heero!" Duo knew he was babbling. He didn't really care. Heero's body was so tight and hot around him. The moment he had slipped inside, his control had snapped and he couldn't hold back any longer. Each thrust was sending him closer to the brink. His brain had stopped functioning. His body ruled now, and it wanted everything and anything Heero had to offer.   
  
He shifted his knees, pulling Heero's body up against him, and pushed as deep as he could go. He heard a hoarse scream burst from Heero's chest and felt the other's body clamp around him as Heero bucked, fucking himself on Duo and rubbing against the mattress, finally achieving the release he'd sought. The Japanese pilot was thrashing, the sheets tearing where he'd been gripping them in his hands. Duo's eyes were fixated on the other's face, watching as Heero's expression contorted into one of raw passion.   
  
Duo almost passed out from pleasure as Heero's muscles clamped around his shaft. His eyes snapped tightly shut as he focused on the sensation, thrusting even harder into the tightness around him. He was almost there... almost fucking there... and....   
  
"Heero!"   
  
Duo felt his body spasm, felt his back arch and his hips jerk forward to push every last inch of himself into the other's body, felt Heero's name tear from his throat, felt his hands clench into Heero's skin even tighter as he reached his climax. His seed burst from him with a force that he felt all through his body, his mind completely obliterated by the feeling. He pumped his hips a few more times, making it last as long as he could, not wanting to end the mindless pleasure he was experiencing.   
  
Finally, he was able to open his eyes and breath. He hadn't even realized that he'd collapsed on top of Heero's body, his slowly softening shaft still inside the other. Heero wasn't moving other than the slight shift of his body while breathing. Duo wrapped his arms around the other, nuzzling his face into the back of Heero's neck.   
  
"There, see? Wasn't that a hell of a lot more satisfying?" he finally managed to say, even while gasping for lost air. It took every last bit of energy Duo had left to shift his body off of Heero's and collapse beside him.   
  
The Japanese pilot turned and looked at him for a long, quiet moment. Although his eyes were warmer than Duo had ever seen them, Heero had no expression on his face. Abruptly, Duo felt nervous. What if Heero hadn't had as good of a time as Duo had thought? What if he never wanted to look at him again? What if Heero hated him, now that they had done something like this?"   
  
"Have you ever done something like this with anyone else?" Heero questioned.   
  
Puzzled, having not expected the question, Duo shook his head.

Heero turned his eyes away and was quiet for a few long moments. Finally, he looked at Duo again. "In the future, if I was willing to do this again, would you turn to someone else to give yourself relief?" he questioned.   
  
Duo's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what Heero was getting at. Did he really think that Duo would take sex that lightly? Or was he trying to let Duo off easily by making sure he was willing to sleep with another person? Either way, he wasn't about to lie to the guy.   
  
"No, I wouldn't. So long as you are willing to be with me, I'll be with you," he replied.   
  
Once again, Heero remained quiet for a few moments. Then he gave a short nod and pulled Duo into his arms. Confused, Duo wrapped his own arms around Heero's body, letting his head rest on Heero's bare chest. He could hear the other's heart beating hard.   
  
"Good," Heero finally stated, his tone firm as he hugged Duo even closer.   
  
Finally realizing that Heero had been asking for reassurance, Duo laughed slightly and snuggled into Heero's arms. One would have to be either an idiot or a fool to give up someone like Heero for something as shallow as sex. And Duo might of been one but he sure as hell was not the other.   
  
~ Owari


End file.
